When it all Ends
by ccs's cherry blossom
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this... Not like this. I grabbed your auburn hair, as I roughly raked it through, intaking the smell of cherry blossoms. Your lips swollen, as I tried to swollow more of you than I could possibly ever have... SxS Oneshot R


**Summary:** It wasn't supposed to be like this... Not like this. I grabbed your auburn hair, as I roughly raked it through, intaking the smell of cherry blossoms. Your lips swollen, as I tried to swollow more of you than I could possibly ever have. This is wrong. This cannot be. Im Kinomto Syaoran, your brother. [SxS Au.

**Disclaimer: **Me no own so you no sue.

**Beta: **Woven Bamboo Pattern (I love you to bits :D )

* * *

When all things End. 

_Foolish._

_A word we use too lightly._

_A word which we can never understand._

_Because to be foolish, is to be human._

_And life cannot be understood._

* * *

Your moans echoed throughout the room, sweet and soft. Oh so pleasurable. I just can't get enough.

But...

It wasn't supposed to be like this... Not like this. I grabbed your aurburn hair, as I roughly rake it through, intaking the smell of cherry blossoms. Your lips swollen, as I tried to swollow more of you than I could possibly ever have. This is wrong. This cannot be. Im Kinomoto Syaoran, your brother.

Your brother. A sickening thought. A cruel curse that seperates this love. Star-crossed more than Romeo and Juliet. Looked down upon in disgust by even God. How pathetic. You reduce me to this? This uncontrolled fool. How sad.

Your back arches, and you press your body against mine, as I leave hot trails of wetness down the side of you neck, your collerbone in sight. I slam you against the wall, as I bite tenderly into you smooth, milky white skin. Tainting you. Tainting your being. How selfish am I being? Doing this. Sinning you. Destroying your innocence. But I have no control, none, not when it comes to you. You make me the untamed wolf I was named after. The one who could not be stopped.

And that's what scares me the most. Your my sister and I will never stop this. This dark desire. Nothing can end. I won't let it. And it scares me. It scares me to death. I will do anything to have you. To touch you, to smell you... to take you.

"Syaoran..." You whisper sweetly in my ear before another moan escapes your perfect lips. You never did call me 'oni-chan'. You never looked up me like you did Touya. Why? I would watch from afar when we were younger, when me and mother came to visit you , brother and father. I'd watch your bright emerald eyes light up, as your chubby hands would reach out to my maturer ones. I would simply laugh at the innocence and spin you around.

Why can't it be like that anymore? Innocent. It was so much easier when we were blind to the world. It's desires and cruelties. It's boundries and its limits. They say love can conquer all but this? This barrier can never be conquered. Yet I always come back for more. Hoping that one day, one day I may win, and have this barrier crumble to our feet.

"More." A deadly word. So deadly alluring. And I would fall every time, any resistance would be left at the door as soon as I would lay hands on you.

Your skin soft, as my fingertips grace the clevage open to me. You pant and you breath, begging for more and I do. I give in to this desire.

Your scream my name, as my finger plunges the hidden depths, no other man has ever been allowed. Your nails dig in to me back, and scream louder. Whimpering for me to take you. Crying with the pleasure. Your normally composed self, lost as you lay in dissaray on the bed, your hair tangled in the bedding, your face flused, skin wet. And I like it.

When will this stop. Will it ever end. Would I let it end? Would _you_ let it end?

No... I don't think it will. This deadly secret, this crime. It will always continue won't it?

I plunge into you, as your hushed pleasure dances around the room. Your chest bounced lightly in attempt to contain you excitement. And when your just about ready to let it slip, I cover your mouth again, in burning lip-lock. I smirk, as I hear you groan in annoyance. To this I slow down my pace, in response you tighten you legs around my hips, jamming youself up.

You pout and I chuckle, your innocence was again repremanding me, as guilt washed over me.

You didn't deserve this. You deserved better.

Way better.

-

So now we stand infront of mother and father, the look of horror gracing your face as they told us their discovery. Their discovery of us.

I feel my ears go numb now, as I watched only you. Your face, the tears that ran from those clear green orbs. It made me want to run and hide or embrace you till our deaths. But most of all, it made me feel ashamed. Ashamed that I had caused you this pain. This sweet misery. They say it takes two to tango but you. You are only young, at the tender age of 19 whilst I'm 23. I took advantage. I can only hope that you can forgive me for my evil deed. I can only hope that they will allow me to see your precious face again after this.

I watch your face with anxiety as it changes from once frightened to confused. You step forward, closer towards them, until finally, you are there, present before them, under their judging eyes. You do not deserve this. This is not your fault. Why should you be punished? They hand you something. Paper? A contract? Of this I do not know but you seem interested. A glimer of hope rises in my heart as I see a grin split out on your face. Light shines down upon you as if you finally realised something that had been amiss all your life.

Then... then you turn to me, grinning a toothy smile, tears run down you cherry cheeks. You run to me, and I don't understand why but you embrace me with your little arms. You speak but I can't hear. All that matters is that you are in my arms. Safe. Away from prying eyes. I look up to mother and father seeing them smiling tenderly at me.

My crow creased in confusion. What was going on? I do not understand. My sin... it's being rewarded? Your sweet voice splintered across my mind finally however, and I gazed down at you, my eyes gentle.

I ask you what's going on, when you grace me with the paper that you held in you hand from earlier on. I look at you, my head nodding to suggest I don't understand when you urge me to read it, shoving the parchment into my hands.

My eyes reajust to the small text, as a light feeling filled my chest.

Could it be... that the barrier has crumbled.

_

* * *

Li Syaoran;_

_July 1983_

_Father: Li Xi, Mother: Li Yelan_

_-_

_Adoption Configurations_

_-_

_Kinomoto Syaoran_

_July 1983_

_Adopted Father: Kinomoto Fujitaka, Mother: Kinomto Yelan._

* * *

Mother remarried. Which means that I'm in no way related to...

I look down at you, and I feel as if you have no idea how I'm feeling but the relection in your orbs tell me different. I laugh and I cry, something I have never done before, lifting you towards the heavens, and twirling you around like the angel you truly are as my lips finally came into contact with yours.

The human race, can be describes as foolish. But we underestimate the word for we can never understand its true meaning. For human kind alike in its very nature is foolish. But it is indeed what makes life oh so much sweeter.

Kinomoto Sakura, I love you.

**

* * *

A/n: **I short and sweet oneshot on the famous couple. I don't really like how it turned out, I was planning on angst but I could never seperate my precious Sakura and Syaoran [ So do we like? For those who are confused, Yelan basically remarried when Syaoran was 7. Therefor she changed Syaoran's name to Kinomoto. Sakura is 3 when her father remarries Yelan after her mothers death. There is a 4 age gap between Sakura and Syaoran. 

However Yelan and Fujitaka split apart but remain on keeping the truth of the adoption from Sakura and Syaoran. SxS fall inlove and think they are performing incest until Fujitaka and Yelan find out and they decide to tell them. Yadayadayada.

So... this was different, abit graphical. My age is showing. Only 15 months till I'm 16! God it sounds so close oO

Well, signing out now, R&R


End file.
